Affectio
by shallowz
Summary: It’s the little things that mean the most. Latin Series AR.


Warnings/Spoilers: Alternate Reality

Disclaimer: This story is based on the characters and premises of many talented people. Essentially - not ours, no profit being made, etc. This is just for fun.

Beta credit goes to Con. Error credit goes to us.

~o~0~o~

There were days Maria fretted over the recently reunited Lancer family, who appeared more as a small gathering of dissimilar individuals than family.

Murdoch Lancer had once been alone surrounded by many, but had quietly worn the fact that he missed his sons daily. Their absence was felt clearly in the early morning solitary cup of coffee, and in the silence in which he viewed the land he had nurtured.

The holidays and his sons' birthdays he spent in seclusion.

Johnny Lancer had grown up just as alone and survived the only way he could given his heritage and age. For someone so young, he was too old. He had been suspicious of his father's motives and hadn't trusted anyone connected with the patron. Maria regretted that the boy had finally arrived back at Lancer with a bullet wound; but it kept Johnny from running, and had given Murdoch time to prove that Johnny had always been wanted. Over time the boy's wariness and distrust had eased, and the worry diminished that one morning Johnny would simply be gone.

Scott Lancer had grown up in a way Maria couldn't comprehend. He was of an eastern culture that struck her as incompatible with Lancer. His arrival hadn't been any less stressful, however, than his brother's. For Maria, he had brought back hard memories of starving peons in Mexico. Scott was still a boy, as far as Maria was concerned; and yet, he had been bent like an old man who had lived a difficult and burdensome life. Time and care had changed that, and allowed Murdoch the chance to show Scott he was wanted.

Everyone on the ranch had been relieved when the Lancers had arrived back from Boston. But still Maria worried.

Murdoch hadn't raised his sons with a guiding and caring hand that was a father's right. Maria didn't doubt that he would have been an excellent father to his boys, for he was a kind and caring man in spite of the disappointments he had experienced, or the gruff exterior he presented. The Lancers didn't share past history or common events that help shape any family; all the little things that grown children remember and draw on. There were no cuddles with their father, at least none that were remembered. There were no troubles in school that a father would have dealt with. No running to a father when something difficult came up. Maria didn't see the affection that she and others experienced with their families. Hugs and kisses seemed entirely absurd when looking at these three disparate individuals.

So Maria despaired and ever watched – hoping that somehow they could reclaim all that was missing. When she mentioned her concerns to Consuela, Consuela had smiled.

"There are many ways to show affection, Maria. We may have to watch for their ways instead of looking for ours."

~o~0~o~

The hacienda bustled with activity as Murdoch prepared to host his first gathering with his sons. He had selfishly, and wouldn't apologize for it, kept his sons to himself for the first several weeks after Scott returned. Thanksgiving seemed the appropriate holiday to introduce them to his fellow ranchers and neighbors.

Normally, Murdoch wouldn't worry about the upcoming event, but in this case his sons were late. They had gone off earlier in the day with a rather vague reason of checking a section of fencing. Murdoch had let it go since it was these 'vague reasons' Johnny and Scott used to spend time together. Neither could outright admit that they wanted to spend time with his brother. Using ranch work, going into town, or fixing something because 'it would go faster with two' allowed them to say something that couldn't yet be spoken aloud.

Honestly, Murdoch didn't mind. They came up with those same reasons to be with him.

However, their late return meant his frustration was at a peak when they flung themselves through the door, both speaking as soon as they saw him.

"I apologize, sir. We lost track of time."

"Sorry, Murdoch, didn't think it was this late."

Glancing at his pocket watch, Murdoch then surveyed his disheveled sons. It certainly looked like they had put in a full day.

"You have fifteen minutes before the first guests are expected to arrive. I suggest you use them to bathe and dress." He snapped the watch shut and gestured for them to move it.

Without a word, they scrambled up the stairs, and Murdoch mused that he had sounded just like his own father then.

Ten minutes later Murdoch was standing in the hall between their rooms. Maria had made sure their clothing was laid out and waiting for them once they had bathed to save time.

Johnny came out of this room holding a black string bow tie between his thumb and forefinger with a complete look of dismay. "You're expecting me to wear this? I don't even know what to do with it."

Scott's bedroom door was partially open, so Murdoch simply gripped Johnny's outstretched hand and tugged him into Scott's room.

Hurriedly combing his hair in front of his mirror, Scott shifted to the side as Murdoch manhandled Johnny to share the mirror. Standing behind his younger son, Murdoch plucked the tie from Johnny's hand, and ordered. "Watch," then quickly he tucked the tie beneath Johnny's shirt collar.

With deft hands, he tied and situated the bow as needed. Beside them, Scott had stopped in the midst of combing and watched. Keeping his momentum, Murdoch picked Scott's tie off the bureau and did up his tie. His sons were remarkably quiet and still. He used that to his advantage to tug the comb from Scott's fingers and finish up the blonde hair before using it on Johnny. Part of his younger son's hair by his left ear had dried sticking out, and Murdoch licked his fingers, using his spit to smooth the hair into place.

Critically eying them in the mirror, Murdoch was satisfied that they were presentable, and spotted Maria in the doorway.

"Senor, the first guests are arriving."

"Thanks, Maria. Boys, get your jackets on. It's time to greet our guests."

~o~0~o~

Maria had arrived in time to see Murdoch pull Johnny into Scott's room, but hadn't wanted to disturb him until he was finished. It was all she could do to keep from laughing at the boys' startled and befuddled looks as their father readied them for the evening.

However, she couldn't prevent the smile when the patron grinned as he left the room. It occurred to her then that Murdoch would know exactly what Consuela meant.

Glancing back in the room, she saw Johnny and Scott using the reflection to meet each other's wide-eyed gazes before they burst out laughing.

It was a most pleasing sound.

~o~0~o~

Parties of any kind were well attended and welcome in the valley. Murdoch Lancer introducing his sons to his circle of friends and acquaintances guaranteed a good turn out. The many doors to the great room were open and guests easily milled between the outdoors and indoors. Lanterns were well placed outside to add a warm glow to the evening as the sun set.

All the vaqueros and workers on the ranch were also present; and other than watching that there was always food and drink on the tables, Maria chatted and enjoyed the festivities like everyone else.

Her eyes were often drawn to Scott and Johnny as they were introduced to the guests. At times she felt for how out of place they must feel when some intrusive questions were asked. Inquiries prying into the boys' past had no place at this gathering. It was quickly obvious that Scott would rather not speak of the war and how many of the enemy he had killed. Johnny obviously was uncomfortable with the same types of questions in a different context.

It was quickly apparent to Maria that she wasn't the only one watching out for them. Sam Jenkins was quick to pull the tipsy away for some coffee, a carefree arm draped over their shoulders. Paul O'Brien would slide right into a conversation with his easy-going ways and direct the conversation in a more appropriate avenue. Agatha Conway, a long-time friend of Mr. Lancer's, had greeted the Lancer sons most graciously and set them at ease immediately.

Johnny watched out for Scott, and Scott watched out for Johnny. The patron looked out for his sons.

It was good.

~o~0~o~

There were some guests that wouldn't have been included on the invitation list if Murdoch had been less of gentleman. He had hoped that they would decline the invitations as they mostly had in the past. However, with his sons now home, the gossipers and gawkers were out in force this evening.

Nothing though could dim his mood, because his sons _were _home. He was proud and happy to introduce them to anyone and everyone - even the pinched face man currently in front of them.

"Scott, Johnny, this is Mr. Joseph Larway. Joseph, these are my sons, Scott and John Lancer."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Scott shook his hand. Johnny gave a nod in greeting as he also shook the man's hand.

Larway blatantly stared at them both as he shook their hands, and didn't say anything for an uncomfortable minute. Finally, he met Murdoch's gaze.

"It's quite something to see you with sons, Murdoch. I had no idea that you had family."

"My family was never intended for idle gossip," Murdoch said, calmly. With his hands resting on his sons' shoulders, he could feel how tense they both were without showing it.

"Mr. Larway, how do you know our father?" Murdoch squeezed Scott's shoulder in appreciation for moving them out of a potentially difficult conversation.

"We've shared business in the past. With your father having the largest ranch around, he has business with just about everyone." Larway sounded just a tad disgruntled.

"Johnny and I are still learning about the ranch, but I believe we were both surprised by the expanse of property comprising Lancer."

Johnny agreed with short nod. "We're still exploring it."

"I imagine that ranching is quite different from what you used to do." Larway pointedly looked at Johnny.

"Some of it is, and some of it isn't." Johnny's tone couldn't be any more neutral.

Turning his attention to Scott, Larway said, "And you fought in the war?"

"Yes."

"The Union?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you find that a ridiculous waste of resources over a people's right to live as they wish?"

Johnny shifted slightly which brought him close enough to touch his shoulder to Scott's. Murdoch moved his hand to gently rub the sudden stiffness in his older son's neck. As much as Murdoch wanted to have it out with Larway, he wasn't about to intervene without an invitation.

"I'll agree that it was a _ridiculous waste of resources_ when you look at the lives lost on both sides. However, when a people's right to live as they wish interferes with another people's right to do the same, it can only end badly."

"They are hardly people."

"How do you figure that?" Johnny asked, again in a bland tone.

"They are inferior!"

"Does _they_ include other types of people?" Johnny's head cocked slightly to the side. Murdoch didn't need to see his son's face to know the expression resting there was one of intense scrutiny.

"Well, yes, there…" About then Larway must have realized where this was headed. In prior meetings, Murdoch had instinctively disliked Laraway's demeanor, but hadn't known why.

"Mr. Larway, I am grateful to have had this most informative conversation." Scott leaned back into Murdoch's hand. "I am glad to have met you now since I doubt we will see much of you in the future with _business_ being as fickle as it is in these trying times. I am sure you understand how it is."

"Thank you for comin', Mr. Larway. I'm bettin' you're ready to head out now since you have such a long drive ahead of you." Johnny smiled encouragingly. "Don't let us keep you."

Murdoch met Larway's confused and awkward glance and grinned. "Good night, Mr. Larway."

With a slight huff, Larway turned and headed out the gate to fade into the darkness where the lit lanterns didn't reach.

Hesitantly, Scott turned around to face Murdoch; Johnny turned partway, but was also watching to make sure Larway was gone.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know it was presumptuous of me to speak on your behalf."

"Not in the least, Scott. The two of you discovered more about his true character than I have in the last few years. I've worked with him a couple of times, but I had no idea he was…"

"A bigot?"

"Jealous?"

"No, I didn't see either of those." Murdoch looked out into the darkness before turning his attention back to his sons. "I have other guests to introduce you to – nicer ones."

~o~0~o~

Between Scott's proficiency at small talk and Johnny's unconscious charm, his sons had managed all the introductions well.

Scott danced with the young ladies; Johnny flirted with them. Murdoch could see mothers and fathers sizing up his sons to fit as potential husbands. As a shrewd businessman he knew his sons would be quite a catch for the safety and security of a daughter. As a proud father, he could acknowledge that he had handsome and charming sons.

Well, the daughters, mothers, and fathers would have to wait.

~o~0~o~

Maria watched Senor Larway leave the party with no small amount of satisfaction. He had only been to Lancer a couple of times, but had made a lasting, distasteful impression on anyone he met with the exception of Mr. Lancer. Larway had acted completely different with the wealthy rancher. But even so, when the patron remained stiffly polite, she knew Mr. Lancer wasn't fond of the man. And now with his sons' intervention, Mr. Lancer wouldn't have business with Mr. Larway in the future.

Already the boys protected their father.

Maria was satisfied that there was enough fondness among the Lancers to build on.

She smiled at the foolishness of these guests thinking they could entice these boys away from Lancer so soon; pushing their daughters, who didn't have to be pushed very hard, to catch the eye of one these young men. Oh, the Lancer sons flirted and charmed, but unerringly they sought out each other and their father in the crowd.

Maria remembered all too clearly those grieving years. Theresa had done much to fill the void; however, Maria had welcomed hearing the laughter and teasing coming from deeper voices, and the thundering of boots down the steps. She enjoyed the pleasant chaos these boys had brought with them.

Cipriano expertly drew - much like he would cull a cow from the herd - Johnny's attention away from Joseph Milan's daughter, who had monopolized his time for twenty minutes.

Paul eased Scott away from Alice, and her daughter Megan, with apologies, but nevertheless steered Scott away.

Senor Lancer wasn't ready to share his sons.

And neither was the rest of Lancer.

~The End~


End file.
